


A Little Distraction

by Rosebudwhite



Series: Benedict and She [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	A Little Distraction

Me: Are you going to be long?

Benedict: I’m only in the next room, you can come and talk to me.

Me: I didn’t want to disturb you.

B: I don’t mind your disturbances.

Me: So are you going to be long?

B: A while, 10 more minutes maybe, it’s not going well, the script bounces all over the place.

Me: Do you need help?

B: No, I’ll just get through to the end then we can watch a film or something, okay?

Me: Okay.

_(10 minutes later)_

Me: How’s it going now?

B: I’d go faster without the texts!

Me: You said you didn’t mind me interrupting.

B: I don’t, it’s just I want to get this done and then we can do stuff.

Me: Oooo, what sort of stuff?

B: Down girl. A film, a pizza, stuff. Just give me 10 more minutes.

Me: Okay, you have 10 more minutes.

_(9 minutes 42 seconds later)_

Me: Finished?

B: Are you trying to use up your text allowance or something?

Me: Just wanted to see if you wanted me to order that pizza?

B: Brilliant, yes, extra pepperoni please.

Me: Anything on the side?

B: You.

Me: Ha ha. Now who’s being presumptuous?

B: I’m on the last page, then I’m all yours.

Me: Seriously? Keep your mind on your script then, and not on the thought that I’m not wearing any knickers.

_(1 minute later)_

B: Really?

Me: It took you that long to type that?

B: Mind wandered for a moment. How long have you been without?

Me: Let me check, about 21 minutes.

B: If you had opened with that, I would have been done a lot sooner.

Me: But then I wouldn’t have been.

B: You are incorrigible. So you’ve been playing with yourself?

Me: Of course, you know when I’m in the mood I can’t leave myself dangling.

B: Tell me.

Me: First I took off my jeans, slid them down my legs, exposing my knickers. Then I started to stroke myself through the material, closed my eyes and imagined it was you.

B: Yes?

Me: Yes, imagining your long fingers rubbing me, making me wet, making me moan. I then unbuttoned my shirt, my fingers stroked over my breasts, pulled on the lace of my bra, my fingers found my nipples and pinched them.

B: Not too hard I hope?

Me: Hard enough to catch my breath, hard enough to feel my clit tingle, but not hard enough to hurt.

B: Don’t stop, tell me more.

Me: Tell me you’re naked too, then I’ll tell you more.

B: My trousers have been on the floor for several minutes now. My t-shirt and pants will follow shortly.

Me: Then I wriggled out of my knickers, and rubbed my hard, tingling clit, dipping my fingers into my wet pussy to give myself that extra lubrication. Then I started to thrust my fingers into myself, wishing, willing them to be you.

B: Fingers or cock?

Me: Fingers first. Cock after you’d made me come at least once.

B: A little selfish. What’s in it for me?

Me: Is not the satisfaction of pleasing your woman enough?

B: She seems to be doing a grand job of pleasing herself. I’m feeling superfluous.

Me: Then you tell me what you want?

B: To be buried to the hilt within you, with my name on your lips.

Me: Do you want me to breathe your name in heavy pants in your ear or do you want me scream your name to the ceiling and wake the neighbours?

B: I want you to pant whilst I roll your nipples in my lips, THEN scream it as I pound your pussy with every ounce of energy my hips can muster.

Me: Fuck, I may have just squirted.

_(2.5 seconds later)_

The study door banged back on its hinges and he strode the half dozen steps from one room to the next. He appeared before her, naked, panting, and close to his brink.

“Finished now?” She quipped from her prone position on the sofa, her own cum dripping down her arm as she lifted her fingers to her lips.

“Not even close.”


End file.
